


Train ride

by Cloakseeker



Series: A Series of Kinky Events [14]
Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloakseeker/pseuds/Cloakseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Series. Prompt: Tobias and Tris ride the train back home and things get steamy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Train ride

Train ride

Prompt: Tobias and Tris ride the train back home and things get steamy.

Tris' POV

We are on our way back to Dauntless. My parents had us over for dinner in Abnegation and the ride home will take us at least another thirty minutes, but I don't mind. Thankfully, we're the only ones in the cart and just enjoy the little time we have before we get home, where work already awaits us. Being a leader isn't as fabulous as some might think.

"It was nice spending time with your parents," Tobias says to me as he puts his arm around my shoulder. We've been together for over a year now but still each time he touches me a mighty fire ignites inside me. I try to keep my desire for him at bay, since we are on a train, but somehow this entire day I couldn't stop thinking of him naked, touching me everywhere, making me squirm and whimper underneath him as he pleasures me with tongue, mouth and hands.

I feel heat rush through my whole body and my ears start ringing. Tobias keeps talking but I can't hear him. No, this is too much. I need him, I want him. Now. I stand up quickly and startle him.

"I need you," I say to him as he stares back dumbfounded. The moment he realizes what I'm asking of him his mouth opens slightly and his eyes darken. He absentmindedly licks his lips as his gaze travels down my body and then back up.

"Tris, we can't. Not on the train. We're almost home," he says, his voice shaky and husky.

"I can't wait that long. I've been craving you all day long. I need you inside me, now," I say more urgent and reach for his zipper.

"Babe, we can't," he starts saying but his words die down as I fall to my knees and pull him out of his confinement. His member stands erect before me, hitting me over the face before I grab it firmly in my small hand.

"We can if we hurry. I need you so bad, baby," I say and my own voice sounds needy and filled with lust.

I start stroking him and soon his member is rock hard and ready for me. I decide to pleasure him a little before we get down to business. I lick him from base to tip, circling the head a few times before I swallow him as best I can. I start bobbing my head up and down his length enjoying the velvety texture of his rod; the satisfied grunts and groans he makes are music to my ears and I increase my pace, but before I can do anything else he pushes me away from him. I almost think he wants me to stop when I look up and see his usually dark blue eyes completely black with arousal.

He lifts me up to my feet and with an animalistic fervor he unzips my pants and pulls them and my soaking wet panties down. He pushes me toward the bench and I kneel on it while sticking my rear toward him. I love it when he acts on instinct and takes me from behind like an animal during mating season.

I feel him kiss my left cheek before the head of his rod rubs against my wet entrance. He doesn't wait long and plunges himself inside me making me moan his name loudly and I'm thankful once again that we're alone.

He pulls back out and plunges himself inside again repeating this motion a few times before he picks up his pace and soon pounds his member inside me so hard and so deep that I think I will go insane. I meet his thrusts with matching ones of my own racing toward an invisible finish line of pure bliss.

This isn't about romance or love; this is about this overwhelming need we sometimes feel. It's primal, wild and unless we satisfy this hunger for the other it won't go away but become stronger.

Tobias' thrusts become shallower and quicker and I know he is nearing his climax. As if sensing my predicament he reaches down and strokes my throbbing nubbin in just the right way sending waves of electric current through my whole body until I can't take the teasing anymore and feel myself clenching down on his fast moving rod inside me. I come hard and shout his name as my walls milk him dry and he covers my small body with his large one, exhausted from the impromptu lovemaking session.

He remains still inside me, his rod twitching and jerking out the last remnants of his thick seed, but I can't complain. The moments right after are my favorites.

"I'm not done with you. I hope you know that," he says as we walk toward our apartment hand in hand. Thankfully he had a handkerchief in his pants pocket and gave it to me to clean myself up, albeit a little bit sloppy. But it doesn't matter; within minutes we'll be home and naked and I will be once again filled completely by his semen.


End file.
